


Just Because

by rashaka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/pseuds/rashaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the stars or the firelight that make her do it, it’s his hands.  (first kiss challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> For bell-clarke, who said " don’t think about bellamy smiling when they kiss for the first time "

It’s not the stars or the firelight that make her do it, it’s his hands. 

The moon is full and high tonight, lighting up the camp so bright it could be dusk instead of tenth hour.  People shuffle between the three large bonfires with palms wrapped around mugs of liquor or coffee–sometimes both–and Clarke finds Bellamy with his legs stretched out and his back hunched. He’s got a piece of soft leather twisted between his fingers, with a thick needle he presses gingerly through one side of the strip and out the back.

If he keeps doing these projects at night he’s going to lose his eyesight, and Clarke tells him so when she sits down.

“You know I don’t have any other time,” he returns, not even snappish about it. Their lives are what they are.  His arm is warm against hers, and the fire in front of them is warmer still. An older couple are chatting on the other side, barely visible through the elevated flames, and for now they have this log all to themselves.  

“It helps me sleep,” he adds a minute later, almost a confession. Clarke watches his fingers move in a tight pattern, dodging the needle then catching it to swing back up again. Down, through, twist, and up again. Bellamy can’t fix all their traumas, he can’t fix their failing alliance, but he can sit in the dim light and fix the tattered strap from their friend’s leg brace.

Clarke feels her stomach swoop and it’s a little dizzying, how could it not be, to feel so much love at once.

“Bellamy,” she says. Can he hear it in her voice?  Is it obvious that the world changed just now, flipping a hundred and eighty?  His fingers pause and he raises his head to glance at her.

“Yeah?”

She twists so that their knees touch, her leg right up against his, and when Clarke leans forward he waits. His expression is neutral, just the same face he makes every day, but at the last second his gaze drops to her mouth, and that’s when she kisses him.

Their lips slide into place, and it’s not a fight at all. It’s not a battle or a duel because he’s Bellamy, and she’s Clarke, and there’s nothing they don’t do better for doing it together. 

He sets aside the needle and thread to cup her cheek, thumb brushing the place where her left side dimples, and she pulls back to see if the world is right side up again.

It is, and from now on it always will be, because right in the center is Bellamy Blake, smiling because she kissed him.


End file.
